Newcomer 1
by Crona-kun33
Summary: This takes place 10 years after Naruto defeats Pain. He has become Hokage, and has 2 kids with Hinata. A newcomer has been discovered on the streets of Konohagakure. He has been accepted at Konoha High, the high school for ninja. But this isn't your ordinary teen's life. Hanakaru Shikija has a long road ahead of him. The question is: will he survive?
1. Hanakaru

**Elder Realms**

Mixed star production

Author: White Star

Book 1

**Prologue**

**This is the story of me, Hanakaru, the best ninja in this book. Yes, ninja. This story takes place after Naruto has become Hokage. He is married to Hinata. He has two sons. (Figure out their names.) All of the other characters are grown too, like Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and everyone else. If you don't know what Naruto is, close this book right now. You wouldn't understand. If you're a lover of Naruto, read on. Good for you. This is also a fan fiction. Not real. This will never happen. If you think it will, that's your problem. This is my photo. It's a headshot. Now read on, and enjoy. ^.^**

**Chapter 1**

**All I saw was darkness. I thought "Am I dead?" Then the room got a little brighter as I saw a man walking towards me. He had spiky blonde hair, like mine, and he also had whiskers, like a fox. He had some kind of headband on with a weirdish sign etched into it. I tried to touch him, but my hand went straight through his chest! "I really am dead! You're a ghost!" He slapped the crap outta me. Oh, that's fair. I can't touch him, but he can touch me. Then I heard a laugh. Or….. cackling, maybe? Then Whiskers over there plucked me in the back of my head. "Ow! What the hell, dude?"He said 2 words. "Find Naruto." With those last words, he touched my temple, and I blacked out.**

** I awoke to a searing light burning my eyes. I glanced up to see some villagers. Their expressions were angry, happy-go-lucky, and perplexed. One old man pointed a bony finger at me and said "Who are you? Where are you from? Are you a Bandit? Or another dropout from Konaha High?" Bandit? Konaha High? I did not know what those things were. I decided to speak. "My name is Hanakaru, I don't know where I came from, and I don't know what a Bandit or Konaha High is." One lady pointed at my forehead and said "He is a Bandit! Look at his headband!" I glanced up again and saw my headband. It was like the guy's in my dream, except for mine was blank. The man spoke again "It is blank. He must be a Strider, not a Bandit. You old coot." Then I heard a yell "Yahoo!" as a boy in strange clothing ran past and knocked over some of the villagers. The old man yelled " I'll get you, Jiraiya Uzumaki!" Then an another boy, identical to the first, ran past and said "Don't forget me!" as he ran past. The old man yelled "I'll get you too, Minato Uzumaki!"(See what happens when you read? Now you know their names.) They stuck their tongues out at the old man. For an old dude, that guy could yell. A man with a really long scarf wrapped around his neck came by. He looked like this.**

"**Hey, Kinta. Have you seen Minato and Jiraiya? They couldn't have gone far." Kinta got up. "You just missed them, Konahamaru. They went that way." he said. "What do we have here? A Strider?" Konohamaru asked. "Yeah. He claims to know nothing but his own name. It's Hanakaru." Kinta said. "Then I'll take him to the Hokage. Kid, do you have any speed?" Konohamaru asked. "Yeah, I guess so." I said. Then Konohamaru started sprinting. I got up and started sprinting too. In no time I caught up with him. He said, "Help me find those 2 kids. Then I'll take you to the Hokage." We agreed to yell "Found 'em!" when we saw them. He turned down a different street. I kept on going 'till I heard munching in an alley way. I went in, and I saw the 2 kids stuffing their faces. They were eating watermelon, steaming hot buns, and ramen. They looked up at me and said "Don't tell Konohamaru. He'll kill us if he finds us." I decided to call Konohamaru. "Found 'em!" I yelled. 2 seconds after I yelled, Konohamaru appeared in a puff of smoke. "Thanks, Hanakaru." He said as he dragged the kids out of the alley. "You suck, Hanakaru." they said. A few minutes later he came back. "Now I'll take you to the Hokage." he said. We started walking and I asked, "What the deuce is a Hokage, anyway?" Konohamaru stopped for a minute, then kept on walking. "He is the leader of our village. He is the strongest ninja in Konohagakure." he said. We walked for another hour before we came upon this building. It was the largest and most beautiful thing in the village. I'll go into details later. We walked up a few flights of stairs before we came to a halt in front of a big door. A man was working at a desk."We're here, Naruto. I brought a boy with potential to become a Leaf Ninja." Konohamaru said. Naruto looked up."What's his name?" he asked. He was the man from my dreams! He had the same features, except he was in different clothes. The same clothes those kids were wearing."Y-you're the o-one from my dream."I stammered. He said "Anbu!" 3 guys appeared in a puff of smoke."Take his headband and get the leaf sign etched into it." he ordered."Yes, sir!" they said. They all had animal masks on: Bear, Falcon, and Fox. Bear mask took my headband and disappeared."Now you said I appeared in your dreams. I appear in the dreams of many, but mostly girls." A woman yelled from another room."I heard that!" "Sorry, Hinata!" he yelled back. "Are you gay, perhaps?" he asked. "What? No! Why would you even ask that question!?" I said. The Anbu guy reappeared. "Hear is your headband, Hanakaru." he said. This is pretty much what it looked like.**

**I put it on. It looked pretty sweet."You are now a member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You are how old?" Naruto asked."I'm 15." I said."Then you will go to Konoha High, the high school for ninja. To test your fighting abilities, you will fight Ryuuga Inuzuka, son of Kiba Inuzuka. It will be tomorrow at 3:00. Anbu, you are dismissed." Naruto said. The 3 Anbu threw down smoke bombs. 2 disappeared, but Fox Mask still remained. He looked left, then right, then threw another smoke bomb down. This time he disappeared."What's wrong with that guy?" I asked."I don't know. Kakashi sensei vouched for him. He must be getting old and senile." Naruto said. A man stuck his head in through the window. He had spiky, gray hair and a mask that covered his mouth, nose, and left eye."What did you say, Naruto?" Naruto looked surprised.  
"Kakashi sensei! I didn't know you were out there! What were you doing out there, anyway?" he asked. Kakashi held up a book. It was called Make-Out Tactics."Reading old books." he said."Come on, Kakashi. Those are dino bones. Old as dirt. Jiraiya died a long time ago." Naruto said. I walked out while they argued. Konohamaru joined me." I guess I better start training you to beat Ryuuga. We'll do taijutsu, ninjutsu, and ninja tools. " he said. The ninja tools were easy, so it only took a couple of hours. Then we started working on taijutsu. I had to train until I hit Konohamaru in the face. He had me doing thousands of pull-ups, jumping jacks, and push-ups. He even made me punch trees, which hurt. When I finally hit him, I knocked him down."Damn. You pack a punch in your punch!" he said. Taijutsu training took the rest of the day, and I was exhausted."Get a good night's rest." Konohamaru said. When I went to sleep, a few hours later, Konohamaru knocked on my window."Dude, what the deuce, man? It's 2:00 in the morning." I said groggily. "We have to perfect your ninjutsu." he said excitedly. "Meet me on the training field in 15 minutes." I got up out of bed and went to the training field. Konohamaru showed me a scroll."So here's how it works. You do hand signs to perform jutsu. You use different hand signs to perform different jutsu. Like this." He did some hand signs, and yelled" Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A big fireball came out of his mouth. I sat there, looking like a retard. He taught me the signs. I did it, but my fireball lit up the sky. It was Konohamaru's turn to look retarded." Excuse me for a moment. I gotta go get someone." he said. He came back moments later with a strange-looking man. I'll go into details later. (I still haven't forgotten about the Hokage's Mansion.)" Feel his chakra, Neji." he said. He said, "Byakugan!" His eyes went all white, and the veins around his eyes started to show. He took a long breath, and his eyes turned back to their original, and whispered something to Konohamaru. I heard little bits of it like "Similar", "Naruto", "Chakra", and "Jinchuriki". I knew what similar, chakra, and Naruto was, but what was a Jinchuriki? Neji disappeared, and Konohamaru turned to face me. His jaw dropped lower than when he saw my Fire Ball Jutsu."You've got Byakugan! That must mean…Your last name is Hyuuga!" he said."I told you, I don't have a last name. Listen every once in a while. By the way, why do you look like a mass of green chakra? I can see every chakra point in your body." I asked." That's the power of the Byakugan. It lets you see the exact chakra points, and if you hit them the right way, you can stop a person's chakra flow." he explained." So if I hit you here…." I said as I stabbed my finger into his chest."Ah!" Konohamaru said as he held the spot. Suddenly, he started coughing up blood." I'm fine." He said as he wiped his mouth. "Let's get back to training.**

**Finally, it was to fight Ryuuga. He and his father walked out onto the field. Kiba whispered something into his son's ear. Then in a flash, he was in the stands."Ready. Fight!" the announcer said. Ryuuga threw 4 shuriken. I dodged left and threw a kunai. He back flipped and said" Go, Akamaru!" A small dog jumped from behind me and bit my hand."Shit! That hurt!" I yelled. The dog made me drop my kunai, but when I stooped down to pick it up, I felt a blow to the back of my head. My face was driven into the dirt. I heard muffled voice say "Eat that!" I got up and brushed the dirt out of my face."That's it! Now you die!" I said."Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled. I summoned a clone behind me. I held out my hand while the clone started compressing air into my palm. Soon a ball of swirling air was in my hand. I started running with amazing speed. Ryuuga realized what was happening. He put his hands into the tiger sign."Transform!" he yelled. I couldn't see for a minute because of the smoke. Then Konohamaru emerged from it! I stopped inches from him. He sneered, then raked his claws across my face Wait. Claws? That was Ryuuga! The rasengan in my hand exploded, and I was blown back instead of Ryuuga. I was bloody and beat-up, and he was spotless. I had to change that."I'll destroy you!" I said. Suddenly, I was in a room full of darkness. The darkness focused on one point and materialized into a wolf. It was pitch-black, like night. It was kinda like this.**

" **I will lend you my power, if you lend me yours. Do you wish to be granted this power?" it asked. I nodded my head, since I couldn't speak. Then say the mystic chant!" it yelled. Suddenly, I was back in my body." Come forth, Shadow Wolf! Your claws will tear and your teeth will grind, then cover the world like a black blanket!" I chanted in a demonic voice. I was enveloped in a dark haze. Ryuuga looked at me with horror." I am the no-tailed beast. Hear my howl!" I yelled. I howled at Ryuuga like a wolf howls at the moon. I started gathering white and black chakra around my hand. A few seconds later I had a rasengan the size of a bowling ball in my palm."This is a move only the Hokage can use. This is the Biju Rasengan!" I said. This time I was so fast, I was behind him before he even saw me. I thrusted the rasengan into his back. He twisted as he flew across the arena. Kiba yelled "You bastard! He rushed at me and tried to punch me, but I stopped his hand with my finger."I suggest you go treat your son. Otherwise, I'll kill you." I said. Then we heard the sickening CRUNCH! as Ryuuga's body hit the wall. I was beside him in a millisecond. I healed him with some medical ninjutsu. When he opened his eyes, he backed away quickly."Hanakaru wins! The announcer guy said. My dark aura flared down. As I walked outside of the arena, Naruto jumped in front of me."You are now eligible to go to Konoha High. It's on the other side of the village. Good luck, Hanakaru." With that, he left. I went to the hospital. They treated my wounds. Then I walked home. I went to sleep. I woke up at 6:00.I got ready, and I walked to Konoha High.**

44


	2. Hanakaru's New Team

**Chapter 2 **

** As I walked through the doors, people parted to let me through. A couple of girls came over to me. One said "Hi, Hanakaru." I nodded my head. I thought people were afraid of me since I was a beast. I guess not. I saw 1 girl in the corner looking at me. She looked shy, like a newborn deer. It was cute. I took a liking to her right away. She looked like this. **

**I decided to try to go out with her. The girls from earlier were still following me. I turned around to face them. They were all hot. Not 1 dog among them."Hey, can any of you girls tell me how to get to ninja tools class?" I said. They fought to get to me. One girl unleashed shadow style to control the rest of them. She came up to me and said sweetly" It's down the hall, to your left." I walked into class. The teacher wasn't in yet. I realized Ryuuga was in there too. I held my fist up, and he cowered."Man, I'm just kidding. I'm not gonna hurt you" I said. My dark aura flared up. "But if you get any funny ideas, I'll kill you. It'll be 10x worse than last time." I said. He looked a little relieved, but he still backed up a bit. My classmates oohed and ahhed at my aura. Some of them started chanting" Do it again, do it again." My aura flared up again. Then the teacher walked in and saw me. She said "Naruto Uzumaki! Stop doing whatever weird thing you're up to! You monster!"**

**I looked at her. I felt hurt."So that's how you feel about beasts. You hate us. Well that hurt. That hurt a lot. Fine. You'll never see me again. I'll be going." I tried to storm out of class, but that shadow girl from earlier held me in place."I didn't mean that. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry." The teacher said. I yelled "No! I won't accept that! I've been insulted for the last time!" My aura was washing across the roof. I broke the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu."C'mon, man. Stop." Ryuuga said as he walked up to me. I drove my fist into his stomach. It was like I couldn't control myself. I yelled "No!" but my words were drowned out by the sound of the Shadow Wolf's voice."They can't hear you. To them, you're just a man who doesn't care about anybody." it said."No! That's not true!" I yelled. But I had to watch as my fist was driven into Ryuuga's stomach even deeper. I felt sticky trickle of blood on my knuckles. Wait. Blood. I just made my only friend bleed."Stop it now!" I yelled. I was back in my personal world. That's what I call it now. The Shadow Wolf appeared again."Do you not like what I have done? I have gotten revenge on those who have prosecuted you. What is wrong?" it asked."I don't want to hurt people who haven't done anything to me. Ryuuga didn't even do anything bad. You have tremendous power, but you're a douche." I said."Fine. You are a softie, but I will abide by your feelings." I was back to my body again. I saw Ryuuga on the ground, bleeding."I'm so sorry! The Shadow Wolf, it took over my body. I'll heal you." The voice of the Shadow Wolf echoed in my head." I am not a beast. I'm actually a sealed away monster that is eons old. I am known for my unhealable touch. That is why they sealed me. But recently, during my slumber, I heard a man talking by my sealed jar. He said that the Gama Fruit can heal my touch. He cannot be healed by just any ninjutsu. The only way he can be healed is by the fruit from the Village Hidden in the Sand." I said "Then I'll go to the Village Hidden in the Sand." The class asked " For what?" " To get some Gama Fruit to heal Ryuuga." I said. A couple of classmates said "I'll come too." They included the shadow girl, and kid that was kinda dark-looking with a big overcoat on, and the last one was a boy with a white clothes on and the family crest for Uchiha. I learned that from Konohamaru." Itachi Uchiha? You're going!?" the teacher exclaimed. "Yeah, teach. It will be a good experience for my training. Plus, I want to know who this guy really is." He said as he pointed to me."So what's your names?" I asked." I am Asumari. I'm a master of shadow-style." *the shadow girl said."Mine is Shino. I am a master of insect-style." The overcoat boy said." I am Itachi. I am a master of fire-style." The Uchiha boy said." I would like to volunteer too." A voice said in the back of the room said. The whole class looked back. It was that girl I liked!" Sure. What's your name?" I asked." Ha-Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuuga" she said."What are your last names, Shino and Asumari?" I asked."Mine is Nara." Asumari said."Aburame." Shino said plainly."Great. Then it's settled. Shino, Itachi, Asumari, Hanabi, and I will go to the Village of the Sand! (From left to right, it's Itachi, Asumari, and Shino.)**

"**Not before class is over." The teacher said."Nuh-uh. We have to save my friend. He is dying in front of me. I won't stand here and learn." I said that last word with so much contempt that she opened the door."Go ahead. But if you don't come back, I'll just go on with life. The only one I'll miss is Itachi, but only because he is the top student. Nothing else. So go out and get yourselves killed. See if I care." The teacher huffed."Ok, teach. See you when we get back." I said as I walked out. My companions joined me."So anyone have any interesting backstories? Anyone?" I asked. Only Itachi raised his hand."I was a baby that was dropped off at the gate. Some villagers found me, and they took me in. They did tests on me, and they figured out I was the son of the infamous rogue, Sasuke Uchiha! I was immediately treated with such contempt that I couldn't stand it anymore. I showed everyone my skills during the chunin exams, but I got disqualified for killing my opponent, who was actually Kabuto's spy." Itachi said." That's some heavy stuff. So anyone else have any interesting backstories?" I asked." I don't have any backstories, but my father was a village hero. His name is Shikamaru Nara, the man who saved the village from the Fake Nine-Tails." Asumari said." My father is Shino Aburame, the man who beat Kankuro, the greatest puppet master who ever lived." Shino said."That means you're a Jr., right?" I asked." Yeah. Don't push it, kid." He said." I'm sensing a strange chakra with the Sharingan." Itachi said. Then a sensation hit me like lightning. My friends were suddenly changed from humans to human-looking blobs of chakra. " Why do you guys look like chakra blobs?" I asked nervously. Itachi looked at my eyes and gasped. " You have the Sharingan! That means….. you're my brother!" he said. " For the last time, I am no one's brother! I don't have a family!" I yelled. I heard two shuffles of footsteps near us. They stopped, then started talking. " You're sure my son is here, Kabuto?" a voice much similar to Itachi's said. Then I sensed the presence of another Sharingan coming from the man who spoke! He must be Itachi's father, Sasuke Uchiha. " I'm sure." A hissing voice said. " Come on out! I know you're there, son! I can sense your Sharingan." Sasuke said. I walked out boldly while my friends begged me to stay and hide. Everyone except Hanabi. It was like a subtle sign saying, " Go get em', tiger!" Sasuke walked towards me slowly, saying " My son. What has happened to your hair?" I jumped back and wove some hand signs." Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I yelled as multiple fireballs bursted from my mouth. Sasuke just waved the attack away like an annoying fly. " Why do you attack?" he asked. "I'm not your son! I don't know why, but I can copy ocular jutsu." I said. " That is a shame. I can't allow you to live." He rushed at me, so fast I wouldn't have been surprised if he left a trail of fire behind him. His fist drove deep into my stomach. My eyes were wide open with disbelief as I coughed up blood. How could a human being be so fast? I took a wide swing with my left arm. He stopped it easily, and said, " Pathetic." He jumped up and kicked me in the chest. I fell on my butt. " Time to break out the big guns." I said. "What "big guns" are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. " These big guns!" I yelled. " Come forth, Shadow Wolf! Your claws will tear and your teeth will grind, then cover the world like a black blanket!" A giant explosion of darkness bursted from my body. Oh yeah, did I mention that Naruto took me under his wing to teach me to control the Shadow Wolf? Well he did. And now when I summon the Shadow Wolf. An explosion of darkness comes. Sasuke wasn't even fazed by the enormous amount of chakra pouring from my body. Truth was, I was holding back so I could surprise him at the last moment with the full power of the Shadow Wolf. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You'll never learn. I was once the captain of the Anbu Black Ops and you think you can beat me? You're just a genin, and I am far past the rank of Hokage! You must be stupid or something!" Sasuke said. He was beside me in an instant. He tried to punch me, but I saw right through it and blocked. "What? The only person who would be capable of blocking that is Naruto. How? Tell me now!" he yelled. I swept his foot from under him while he was ranting. He grabbed on to the sleeve of my shirt, but I grabbed it and easily tossed him to the far side of the room. " How do you have so much power? Only a Jinchuriki could do this to me. You must be one! How many tails do you have?" he asked. I looked back. " Uhhhh…. Pretty sure I don't have any tails." I said. He grabbed his sword from it's sheath. He cut his hand, then put it down to the ground." Then I shall unleash a can of hurt that even death can't compare to. This is the Hell storm Chidori!" he yelled. A blood red ball of lightning sparked in his hand. He rushed at me with impossible speed, almost ripping up the ground in his wake. " Whoa!" I yelled as I jumped back. I formed some more hand signs." Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" I said as a giant wall of mud appeared in front of me and hardened. Sasuke bursted through the wall, canceling out his chidori. I did a quick survey of his chakra. He had tons of it. He had enough of it to make a thousand more Hell Chidoris. I reached out a pure black chakra arm to attack Sasuke. He batted it away. He sped towards me. I was almost out of chakra. The last thing I remember was saying, " Oh Fuck." As he drove his sword into my chest. I woke up a few moments later, being healed by ninjutsu. "Who's… who's healing me?" I asked in a dazed state. Hanabi's timid voice told me who it was. "How am I alive?" I asked. The voice of the Hokage rang in the almost deserted hallway. " I came in at the last moment, hearing about the incident with Ryuuga." Suddenly, I was crushed by the weight of Asumari hugging me, and smothering me with her large breasts. Then she straightened up, and looked at me sternly, wanting an explanation of why I fought Sasuke. I honestly didn't have an answer for her, and she ended up slapping me and storming away. I looked back up at Hanabi, and she turned away in embarrassment. " A-are you alright?" she asked shyly. I smiled to myself, thinking, " If she's this nervous about talking to me, she must like me!" I quickly sat up, then I dropped back down as fast as I got up. I was aware of a burning pain in my chest, but I didn't think it was that serious! Hanabi lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me to the infirmary. I could tell she was straining with carrying me, but there wasn't much I could do, not being able to sit up. They left my clothes on, though they stripped off my jacket to see the damage. Their eyes were big as plates, and mine were too as I looked down to examine the wound. It wasn't big, but a tiny slit, but what troubled us most was the Curse Mark. It was right on top of the wound, the cut from Sasuke's blade splitting it in half. They applied a healing salve to it, and damn did it sting. I almost stopped them from doing it, but I saw my little team of ninja on the bedside, their eyes full of worry, and I let them continue. I was excused from school the next day, but people I didn't even know came to visit the boy who took down Ryuuga in one punch. What I didn't know is that Ryuuga was on the bed next to mine. I figured it out pretty soon, and I wanted to apologize for hurting him, but it turned out he was in a coma. I went to school the next day, mostly because I couldn't travel in my current conditon. Hanabi was allowed to stay with me all week, tending to my every need. "Why are you doing this?" I asked her at the end of the week. " Because you're my f-friend." she replied. " But you just met me." I countered. She just looked away, a cherry red blush forming on her cheeks. I didn't press on with the conversation after that. Teach, as I've learned to call her, was actually Sakura Haruno, a legendary Kunoichi. I heard she was still in love with Sasuke, and from the faraway look in her eyes, I could tell she was still worrying. She could barely teach anything about medical ninjutsu, so I had to learn from Hanabi. She always had a blush on her cheeks, so eventually I got used to it. But what I couldn't get past was that she would never look me directly in the face, and that just pissed me off. While she was teaching me about legendary medical ninja, most being kunoichi, I grabbed her by her chin and made her look at me. I took in the smoothness of her pale skin, and her cloud white eyes. Her ebony black hair brushed against my hand, and for the first time in my amnesiac life, I found out what silk felt. A blush enveloped her face, and she pushed my hand away and left the room quickly. " Fuck! You dumb baka! You fucked up with her! She'll never like you now!" I thought to myself. We avoided each other for the next week, only talking in our study sessions. Asumari was constantly suffocating me with her titanic boobs. I passed out several times. Over the week, I noticed a group of steadily growing girls following me around school, and Itachi noticed and made a point to say this every day." Looks like your harem is growing, Hanakaru!" I'd usually mess up his "perfect hair" and he'd get pissed. Sakura finally recovered from her shock of seeing Sasuke again, and my little study sessions with Hanabi ended, much to my dismay. I was finally ready to go to Suna. I packed up what little possessions I had, and me and my companions were off. **

50


End file.
